


I’ll Kiss the Blood Off Your Lips

by Alloy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alloy/pseuds/Alloy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cursed. Sam un-curses him.<br/>It's not quite as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Kiss the Blood Off Your Lips

“Damn _witch_ ,” growled Dean, writhing in the backseat of the car as Sam floored the gas. He’d killed her, put a bullet in her head as Dean had gasped and dropped where he stood as she put a spell into him. Sam had scooped him up and legged it, leaving her body behind, and they’d have to go back and burn it but Dean was twisting like a cut snake and it was all Sam could do to get him to the car.

“What did she do to you?” Sam hadn’t been able to tell, with Dean squirming as the spell worked at him. He only had to get them far enough from the house because someone was sure to have heard the shot, then he could stop the car and see what was wrong.

“I can’t fucking _tell_ , Sam, she’s done something to my – oh _fuck_.”

“What, Dean, what?” they were a good distance from the witch’s house by now, so Sam chanced a look over his shoulder, and nearly ran the car off the road as he realized Dean had his eyes squeezed shut, was working his jeans down his thighs.

He stopped the car on the little country road that separated the witch’s house from the small town they were staying in, and turned fully in the driver’s seat. “Dean, what did she _do_?”

It was too dark to see properly what Dean was doing, so Sam flicked the light on in the car and the first thing he saw was the blood smeared across his the insides of his thighs.

“Dean!” Images flashed through Sam’s head, of castration and blood and she _fucking cut Dean’s dick off_ , and he hauled himself over the seat and into the back and Dean opened his eyes. There was blood over his hands, but strangely, no pain on his face.

“Sam, stop, I’m not cut, it’s just –” Sam tugged at Dean’s hands from where they were feeling, touching hesitantly between his legs, trying to see properly. Dean took his slick hands away and Sam stopped breathing. “Dean, that’s a –”

“ _Cunt_ , yes, I figured.”

:::

“It’s a curse.”

Bobby’s voice came grim through the phone and Sam’s insides went cold. “What kind?”

“It’s a spell some witches used to punish a couple rapists in the eighteenth century. He’s cursed to menstruate, but the main problem is that that Dean ain’t got a uterus – the spell didn’t give him one. All that blood’s coming from his veins, and if you don’t end it quick, he’ll just start bleeding heavier and heavier and he’ll die of blood loss.” Sam flooded with a dizzying mixture of fear and relief – the curse wasn’t irreversible, all he had to do was get rid of it as quickly as possible. Easy. Pie.

“How do I end it?”

“You ain’t gonna like it. Dean’s gotta find someone willing to give him oral sex while he’s bleeding.”

Sam’s head swam and he looked helplessly back at Dean, lying listless in the back seat, with his pants fully off and a couple of old shirts tucked under himself in a bid to preserve the Impala’s upholstery. They were still a few miles from town, but Dean had refused to put his jeans back on while he was still bleeding and Sam was too anxious to know what was wrong with him to drive the rest of the way. Bobby was on speaker, but Dean was silent, staring out the window at the moon.

“Who the hell would be willing to do that to a complete stranger? I wouldn’t, and I know Dean wouldn’t. There aren’t even any prostitutes within a fifty-mile radius. Bobby, if I can’t find someone –”

“He’s gonna die, and that’s why you’re going to do it.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat and he stuttered, “Wait, _what_?”

“You are going to end the curse. He’s not a complete stranger, Sam, he’s Dean. I don’t care if you’re goddamn brothers, he loves you more than I’ve seen anyone love anyone and I’m not going to let him die because you’re too squeamish. Neither are you. You take care of your brother, Samuel Winchester, y’hear? You ain’t got much time. He’s got to orgasm for the spell to end. Now get to it.”

Sam hung up and turned in the seat to look at Dean, with his legs bare and oddly vulnerable. Dean, who would bleed to death unless Sam ended the curse.

Sam clambered into the backseat.

:::

“Dean, can you sit up?” Sam knelt on the car floor, sat down on his heels, placed a tentative hand on Dean’s knee. Dean moved, jerkily, and sat up to face Sam. He kept his legs shut, though, strangely virginal for someone who was anything but. Sam nudged his knees a little bit apart, and at that gentle encouragement Dean spread his thighs to let Sam between them.

Sam found himself face to cunt between Dean’s legs, pink lips amidst the dark blond curls. He looked up at Dean’s face, but his brother was looking resolutely away. Sam turned back to the matter at hand. He’d had experience with this, of course, but the thighs at either side of his head had always been smooth girl’s legs, not thick and strong and unfamiliar. He spread Dean’s labia a little, Dean hitching a gasp above him at that first touch, and there was his pussy, glinting and just starting to leak a thin stream of red. He opened a little more and there was Dean’s clit, just poking out under a little hood. It was strangely hot, Dean being so vulnerable, all those walls built over years coming down because Sam was about to lick his pussy, and his mouth was wet as he touched his tongue to Dean’s clit.

Dean jerked and looked down as Sam started to suckle at his clit, before his eyes slid shut and he pressed his fist into his mouth to muffle a moan. His other hand tangled itself into Sam’s long hair, looking for something to hold onto. Sam lapped down to tease between his lips, turned his head sideways to kiss it like he would a mouth, and Dean bit back a whine. Sam raised his head, and Dean stared at his lips. Sam realized he must have glossy blood all over his mouth, and relentlessly pushed back the memories of Ruby that reared as he licked the metal-taste off his lips.

“You can make noise, you know,” Sam said. His voice came out huskier than he’d intended, and he realized his cock was swelling with a stab of arousal and not nearly as much horror as he was expecting. Years of memories were swelling through his head in place of Ruby and her sweet red cut arms, memories of Dean at fifteen, seventeen, twenty, golden hair and gloss-green eyes. Sam dove back between Dean’s thighs and Dean let out a long moan this time as Sam licked steadily up and down, the heat that must have been building low in his belly making him thrash. He stilled as Sam ran a hand up his thigh to rub gently at his hip.

Sam was stabbing his tongue deep into Dean’s pussy, heat clenching, the rich copper scent of the blood filling his senses and making his head spin. Dean shook and writhed and keened as Sam stroked over his clit and sank a finger into him.  
They both groaned as Sam’s finger slid in all the way up to where it connected with his hand, Dean hot and ridged and slick inside, and Sam couldn’t help thinking how good that would feel around his dick, with Dean in his lap, Sam’s cock buried deep enough to make Dean scream. He pressed his face to the inside of Dean’s thigh, sucking kisses as he fucked his finger in and out. Dean was clutching at his shoulder, breathless gasps coming from his heaving chest as Sam pressed in another finger, spreading and scissoring. “Sam, Sammy –”

Sam tore his mouth away from the bruise coming up on Dean’s thigh and looked up at him. “What is it, Dean?”

“I need you to – to –”

“Fuck you?” A third finger joined the two twisting inside Dean’s body. “You want me to fuck your pussy, make you come?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean sobbed out, head thrashing against the headrest as Sam tugged his red-slicked fingers out. “Want you to, so _empty_ –”

“Dean, the curse won’t end if I don’t eat you out until you come,” Sam rubbed steadily at Dean’s clit, not taking his eyes off Dean’s.

“Don’t _care,_ Sam.” Dean tugged weakly at his hair until Sam left the warm wet place between his legs and crawled up his body to kiss him, shoving his jeans down, shifting them so Dean could settle onto Sam’s thighs. Sam’s mouth still tasted of pussy and blood, but Dean sucked greedily at his lip, whining in distress as Sam pulled his mouth away to bite at Dean’s jaw. He tugged Dean's shirt over his head, tossed it aside, let Dean pull at his until it was on the floor too. Dean's golden skin silvered in the light of the moon, and Sam couldn't keep his hands off him, had to touch and lick and kiss all the miles of scars he never could before. Sam’s cock was rubbing hot against Dean’s swollen slickness, Sam rubbing a finger down to find his clit again. Dean jerked as electric bolts shot up his spine and Sam slid his dick into him.

Dean keened and clutched at Sam’s shoulders at that first stretch, hot and slick and tight with the shock of being filled. Sam kissed soothingly at his shoulder, holding still to let him adjust, rubbing carefully at his clit to soften the intrusion. Dean clawed at Sam’s back, trying to find an anchor, lost in a wave of hot pleasure as Sam started to move.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, lifting him easily until Dean got his knees under him and was able to thrust himself, head thrown back as he rode Sam’s lap. Blood slid down from where they were joined and spread over their thighs as Sam pushed in deep, making Dean’s eyes roll back in his skull, filling him up and sending shudders up his spine every time his clit dragged down the length of Sam’s dick.

Sam pressed his forehead to Dean’s shoulder, hips working against the little leverage he had as the heat of Dean’s pussy suctioned at his cock, clutching hard at Dean’s back to echo the way Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam’s neck, with fingers knotted into his hair. They were pressed skin to skin, fingers leaving bruises, Sam petting up and down Dean’s back as Dean shuddered and gasped. Dean pulled his head back up to kiss him softly, and it was too much – tight heat and squeezing muscles and the knowledge that it was his _brother_ , his big brother who’d held his hand crossing the road and kissed his grazes better and carried him out of a fire was now wrapped in his arms with his cunt around Sam’s cock, suckling at his lip as he came white hot inside him.

Sam groaned long and low as he spurted, white now to join the red in Dean’s cunt, Dean kissing him gently through it to swallow each whimper. It made every muscle in his shoulders go taut, pulling Dean tighter to his body, and as Sam came drifting slowly out of the fog he realized Dean was pale, weak looking.  He hadn’t come before, Sam remembered, needed to before he bled to death all over Sam’s lap.

He was close, though, whimpered as Sam pulled hurriedly out, slid back to the floor and pressed his lips back to Dean’s clit, licking his own come out of Dean’s pussy mixing pink with the blood. He sucked, lapped at the nub, the car floor hard and dusty against his knees in counterpoint to the silkiness of Dean’s slick on his lips. Dean started to shake, thighs clamping around Sam’s ears, toes curling on empty air as he came on Sam’s tongue.

Dean was _squirting_ , clear liquid tasting sweetly of pussy splashing onto Sam’s tongue as he sucked hard at his clit. None of the girls he’d been with had ever squirted before. Dean went silent, thrashing like he’d been electrocuted as Sam licked the last drops off his clit. It sent a jolt to Sam’s soft cock as he realized Dean’s clit was swelling, Sam’s mouth filling with Dean’s expanding dick as the spell died. He pulled almost all the way off as it reached the size it had been, hot flesh filling his mouth, still hard because Dean had only come moments ago. It was rosy and perfect, slicked with blood. Dean’s cunt closed, sealed shut, still warm and clenching in the aftershocks of his orgasm, and the plump of his balls pressed gently down in it’s place. Sam sucked softly at the head until Dean batted him away, gasping and oversensitive.

Sam bent to press a soft kiss to the smooth skin over where his pussy had been and rested his head against the warm skin of Dean’s hip as Dean’s breathing started to even out. He looked up when Dean said, “Sam?” in the smallest, most tentative voice Sam had ever heard him use. Dean was looking at him with an almost scared expression, and Sam realized he was terrified, terrified of Sam saying that what they’d done was a mistake, that Sam was going to leave him.

 _He loves you more than I’ve seen anyone love anyone_ , came Bobby’s voice echoing back, and Sam knew it had been true all along, that he loved Dean just as much, that they’d killed and died and destroyed for each other and would again. _This,_ whatever this was, was just another inevitable step of their lives.

Sam picked Dean’s hand up from where it lay on the seat and kissed his fingers, and when Dean’s face didn’t change, hauled himself up to kiss his lips. Dean’s mouth was soft and motionless until Sam nibbled at his bottom lip, and then he began to kiss back, hard, biting at Sam’s mouth as if he’d been holding himself back his whole life. Maybe he had, Sam reflected, as they finally pulled away, and Dean’s green eyes were big and wet and locked on his.

Sam rested his forehead gently against Dean’s and murmured softly, “Next time, I get to fuck you here.” Dean bit back a gasp as Sam’s fingers slid down his back and rubbed softly over his hole. Sam’s free hand wrapped around Dean’s dick, hardening again as Sam pressed just the tip of his finger in.  
“And now you’ve regrown this,” he jacked Dean’s dick once to illustrate, and Dean hitched a breath, “you can fuck me, Dean. As much as you want. You like the sound of that?”

“ _Jesus_ , Sam.” Dean hissed though a widening smile. Sam laughed and kissed him, kissed his lips, cheeks, eyelids, and hoped Dean wouldn’t notice how much blood they’d gotten on the upholstery before Sam made him come at least one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> So heyyy thanks for reading my fic  
> I know Sam driving them back to the motel would have probably been more likely but I wanted impala!sex, you know, it's symbolic


End file.
